The Loving Kuran Family
by chigusa senrou
Summary: What if Rido Kuran didnt kill Haruka that day and escaped with his allies. Haruka and Juri raise their two beloved children.Kaname and Yuki love each other and live with their parents.How they grow up learn new things.
1. Chapter 1

The Loving Kuran Family

Disclaimer:vampire knight and its characters belong to hino matsuri.

this is a fanfic. enjoy

Characters and Pairings

Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran

Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran

Summary

Rido was almost killed by Haruka when he tried to attack them. Rido escapes with his allies. Rido didnt give the name of Shizuka's lover to hunters. The Kiryus are a happy family. They will not be appearing in the story much. Shizuka is with her own lover who has become level B. They are married.

The Kuran heir Haruka has destroyed the council of elders and restored the monarchy of Kurans, Haruka and Juri are rulers. This story is about Kaname and Yuki Kuran and their childhood along with when they are married at twenty and have two children.

Genres:Romance, Family, Humour.

Rated M for language and romance/smut. mention of shonen ai/yaoi

Dont read if these disturb you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

Chapter 1

The Fight Among Brothers

The air was filled with a chilling aura. A dark storm was about to come and destroy everything either for Haruka Kuran and his family or for Rido Kuran and his ambitions.

Inside the Kuran mansion

Haruka,"Take Kaname and Yuki inside and don't let them come out at all."

Haruka was in utter distress . His dear children and his wife were in danger including himself because his mad psycho of a brother was outside waiting to launch an attack on his family. He will never let Rido have his way again.

Haruka's thoughts

already he killed my first child but god blessed us with Kaname who was revived by Rido. I love both my children and wife more than my own self. Kaname almost killed Rido but was very weak when he awoke and so he became a toddler. This child is everything to me and Juri we will forever love him. so we decided to make another child for him so they can enjoy each other. When Yuki was born Kaname was so happy he loved his little sister so much. His brotherly love turned to a lovers love. Yuki loved her brother she always took his energy. She likes playing and being with him more. It was apparent to me and Juri that Yuki loves Kaname and we were so happy raising are two children. But somehow seems like niisama heard about my sweet Yuki and now wants to kill both my children since he never got Juri. I never stole Juri from him. Juri always loved him like a brother but she and me loved each other like lovers as well. Its absolutely normal for siblings to marry each other to keep the bloodline pure. our parents were same as well.

Juri,"dear dear what 's the matter." Haruka didn't realise he was dripping tears. He loves them and his self very much. He wants to protect them. He took Juri's face and kissed her full in face he loves her a lot. He will never allow Rido to harm her.

Suddenly Kaname came with holding Yuki in his hands Yuki was just 2 years old and Kaname 4 years.

Kaname,"daddy mama I can fight uncle you don't need to worry. you both can drink my blood I am sure it will gave you energy." since Kaname had the purest and richest of Kuran's blood.

Haruka was just shocked and Juri started crying she went and hugged her son and showered him with kisses. He blushed and gave them a warm angelic smile. Yuki tugged at Juri

Yuki,"me too mama Kaname niisama."

Haruka,"there is no need to worry I will protect you all." "you both needn't worry." "Your blood is for Yuki isn't it son." He smiled lovingly at Kaname. Kaname nodded and kissed Yuki on her cheek. She kissed him back and yelled,"no need for mama to do." She was smiling. Seems she only wanted Juri to kiss her since she kissed Kaname . Now Kaname did to her she was happy. Juri laughed and kissed Yuki still. Yuki,"more mama." Apparently seems like Yuki loves her parents as well. Haruka sweeped down to his family and embraced them. Then he looked serious.

Haruka,"Kaname protect her. Juri lets go to chamber downstairs."

Kaname and Yuki went to downstairs chamber and were locked by Juri who casted a barrier so it could only be opened by either her or Haruka.

Yuki,"where mama daddy Kaname."

Kaname smiled at her and told her , "They are outside. They will come soon." Yuki leaned on Kaname and slept. Kaname kissed her forehead and waited for fight to begin.

Juri and Haruka walked inside the chamber. There was the Artemis rod which was only used by Haruka once. It was a hunter weapon. Only he could use it since only sometimes a person is born to use this in Kurans family. He and Rido were a unique case since both could use it. Juri picked up her sword and went with him. She will help her husband to save themselves and their children. They will live. Haruka read her resolve and embraced her. For a moment they stood there. Then Haruka went outside. He knew the council dogs would be there. The bastard asato must be assisting him. he will kill him later. Those ass holes of council are nothing but a hindrance. He will restore the monarchy once again. This was the safest way to keep human and vampires both safe. Since the famous hunter Cross Kaien friend of his and Juri also wanted the same. They knew the purebloods at least some wanted peace.

Outside rain started to pour heavily. It was likely a storm might come. Rido was standing in middle holding a katana. It was a hunter weapon. He will kill the Kurans all of them and then die himself. He didn't want to live in the world without the one he loved the most. Twenty thirty people were behind him all the people from council who supported Rido in his schemes. They were under the impression that Rido will become the next head. They were so wrong. Haruka came out. His eyes were blood shot. There was anger, hatred and fear for his family there. Rido looked upwards and thought that as expected Juri is with him. He saw her standing on one of the balconies. She had a sword in her hand pointing straight towards the ground. Rido thought the brats must be hiding somewhere. He hated both of them.

Haruka,"brother why would you do this, do you hate me that much. You killed my son now you are after my two angels and my wife and me. You know brother I would not have married Juri if she loved you. But I will not stand aside to let you have your way anymore."

Rido laughed and laughed. "Haruka you never understood me and maybe you never will. You actually think I am after being the head. What do I need with such bullshit. These councilmen are just to assist me."

Haruka used his powers and soon enough the ten people behind Rido turned to dust. Juri struck her sword out and murmured the incantation to channel her powers in vampire sword to call on lightning and soon enough all the council people were dead. She gave one last look to her husband and ran to her children.

Haruka charged towards Rido. His Artemis became a scythe and slashed Rido. Rido winced in pain. But didn't react to attack. Haruka then saw why he didn't attack there were suddenly more council people there including the bastard asato. Haruka used his powers again stepping back and used his powers to choke asato and his dogs. No sooner than seconds they were a pile of ash. He didn't notice Rido came behind him and slashed him with his katana. Haruka slid down on ground and winced in pain. He had already used his powers much.

Rido,"lets finish this game." he licked the blood of Haruka.

Haruka and Rido fought and this time Haruka slashed his brother is chest. He was about to kill him when suddenly Rido started vanishing. He looked at Haruka and said don't think its over before disappearing into nothingness.

Haruka was shocked. Did Rido die but I never killed niisan. Where did he vanish. He limped and went inside in pain. His clothes were bloody all of Rido's blood had splattered on to him.

Juri sensed Haruka and went outside to see him. She came and embraced him.

Haruka,"Juri I I don't know what happened why why did nii san disappear like that." "He just sort of disappeared,evaporated." "I didn't pulverize him or nothing."

Juri,"Haruka dear forget it he's gone now and we are alive." "That's what matters the most." "Our children are alive."

Haruka looked at Juri and breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly bent his head to her neck and licked it. He planted soft kisses on her and bit in the pale skin. His wounds will take time to heal since hunter weapon caused them. But he needed to regain his strength. Juri tilted her neck more to gave him more space.

It had been two hours now even Kaname had gone to sleep. Haruka and Juri opened the door and kissed each other, looking proudly and lovingly at their children who were now absolutely safe. Kaname and stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked at his parents and immediately woke Yuki up.

Kaname,"Yuki Yuki wake up look otou san and kaa san are here. everything is fine Yuki. He ran towards his parents and was immediately scooped up by them in their arms and they showered him with love. Suddenly Haruka gently put Kaname down and went to take Yuki in his arms. Yuki had awoken and was happily playing with a teddy bear Kaname had given her.

Kaname,"mama why is daddy limping. is he not well."

Juri,"he is alright darling. He just needs to rest."

Yuki was pulling her daddy's hair and kissed him on cheeks. The scar went away from his face. All laughed at this. Seems like Yuki's power were very good.

Later the parents put the kids in the room. The children needed sleep and later they would eat food. Juri and Haruka went to sleep as well. After 15 minutes Kaname knocked on his parent's room and came inside. His parents were still awake. Their mother was sitting with Haruka's face in her lap. Kaname blushed and tried to go away.

Juri ran to him and picked him up in her arms."Where are you going angel." Haruka started laughing.

Kaname sat on the bed and started crying. His parents immediately went to him and demanded to know what happened, was he scared.

Kaname ,"I am sorry I am sorry because uncle awoke me you lost your son. I never meant for that to occur." I should have killed him but I am not very powerful now. The boy started crying really hard.

Haruka was shocked and stroked Kaname's hair and held him in their arms. Juri was just looking at Kaname, could anyone be so nice in this world. It was hard for her to believe. But she could believe seeing this kid crying again. He had cried for this reason many times.

Haruka,"Kaname why do always blame yourself. You had done nothing wrong and never will. Remember this son never take blame for others and never degrade yourself. Me and Juri were sad when we lost our child but didn't god do a blessing and gave us you. you are everything one looks for in a son. You and Yuki are my angels. You are both my everything. So stop crying. You are meant to be happy with Yuki and us remember. We all deserve it."

Juri pulled Kaname to her and put him in between them and said very seriously,"Listen baby I never want to hear you say this again. You are only mine and Haruka's son along with Yuki."

You both are everything to us. Rido did what he did but now I only hope that, that child is born some where else and is happy. Okay."

She kissed her forehead. "Never repeat this, Rido is gone now. There is no need for us to suffer anymore."

Suddenly they stopped talking and the parents looked to their son. He was smiling with tears. His smile is so angelic. Juri kissed the tears away. No matter what Rido had in mind she will never forgive him for what he has done to this gentle kid and to her and Haruka. Haruka suddenly stopped looking at Kaname when he heard Yuki crying. Kaname distangled himself from his mother's hands and rushed to their room. His parents followed them . Yuki stopped crying when she saw her onisama.

Kaname went and hugged her ,"Yuki Yuki don't cry I am here don't worry . I will never leave you."

The parents understood immediately what happened. It had happened before when Kaname had gone with Juri to take the rose that blooms once every ten years. Yuki was in hysterics of tears. she had bitten Haruka and wailed for Kaname to come. She loves her brother very much.

Yuki,"Kan Kaname ni san where." Before she could finish Kaname kissed her forehead and told her to stop. Yuki then saw tears in her love's eyes. She quickly kissed his both eyes and said,"Kaname don't cry. Yuki with you."

She smiled towards him with her beautiful smile. Kaname started smiling and took her to their parents. Juri was just looking at the scene before her eyes. Haruka just thought I will always keep these smiles on these faces and scooped Yuki in his arms and took them to his room. He laid Yuki and Kaname on bed in centre. Both the parents started humming a beautiful tune and let the children go to sleep first. The parents laid beside each of the children and went to sleep as well with happiness in their hearts. All went to sweet sleep.

They all woke up after 7 hours in early hours of daylight with sun shining outside on windows. The windows were covered with thick drapes in dark blue but still since all four were purebloods, the most highest bloodline Kurans they could make out the sunlight. They all got up and Kaname took Yuki in his arms for a bath and to prepare to eat breakfast since last night they all had eaten nothing. Juri and Haruka went for the shower as well. Juri and Kaname gave Yuki her bath. She was happily blowing bubbles of strawberry and freesia on their faces. By the time Haruka came fully freshed and bathed he saw his son and wife drenched in their clothes with soap suds on their faces. Behind he saw his daughter on bed in scrambles of clothes. He was deciding which was funnier. He started laughing. it was the first real laugh they had in a week.

Juri and Haruka then looked at Yuki who was still fiddling with clothes. Yuki,"oniisama help."

She smiled. Kaname suppressing his laughter went to his little sister and helped her put on her clothes. She was looking so nice. All three kept on staring at her. She was wearing deep blue shorts with a hat and white shirt. Haruka scooped up Yuki in his arms and went to stand on door looking at two water drenched vampires.

Haruka,"I ll be taking Yuki to dining hall for food since you both don't look in any state to come. Come Yuki." he kissed her.

Yuki,"yeh daddy food food." Seems like Yuki loved food made by her daddy more than Kaname and her mother.

Both the left out people went to their respective bathrooms at incredible speed not wanting to leave the tasty food made by Haruka.

This was the usual day for the Kurans to follow.

Yuki settled herself on the chair and Haruka brought out all the dishes of breakfast :eggs and bacon, mango, orange juices, toast with jam and butter and some coffee. He also got a lot of fruits. He also got cold milk and cornflakes and chocolate milk for the kids. Vampires don't need normal food to survive they only need blood but some vampires liked eating food of humans and since Kurans were the ones who wanted peace from beginning it was very common. Nowadays almost all vampires ate food and drank as well whether or not they were purebloods. Some food items were really tasty. Kaname and Juri came down looking perfect.

Kaname sat with Yuki and helped her to eat. He gave her juice and toast. He ate eggs and bacon and drank mango juice. His parents ate the food and drank coffe. at end they ate milk and cornflakes. Yuki and Kaname drank chocolate milk and demanded mango shake for tomorrow. The parents agreed. Kaname took Yuki up and they studied poems of famous poets. Then Kaname read her some fairy tales.

Yuki,"Kaname prince Yuki princess we happily ever after." She kissed Kaname on cheek and smiled.

Kaname was so happy he could jump and dance and said,"yes you are right ." he then switched on the television and they watched an anime by name of Ufo Baby. They both liked it and started laughing.

Juri and Haruka smiled as they heard the laughter and kissed each other. Juri was so happy.

Juri,"darling I think we should contact the Hunters Association and hold a meeting of purebloods, nobles vampires and others as well. "

Haruka,"you are right I will restore the monarchy and take one member from each house as a person for advice. But I will exclude the members from some familes and chose whom I wish.

Haruka bade Juri goodbye and went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

so how was it. please review and don't flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight and the characters here belong to Hino Matsuri.

This is a fanfic. enjoy.

Chapter 2

Waltz

Haruka was sitting in the chair at top of a long table. Half of the council members were missing. They were killed by Haruka and Juri yesterday. Most of the members were scared, some nobles, few purebloods and other vampires were there. Kaien Cross and Yagari Touga were also present. The hunter association's president and vice president. They were scared because it was the first time Haruka Kuran was so angry and he was looking particularly fearful. They knew the Kuran bloodline was the strongest and royals of purebloods, they all knew why. Haruka stood up and spoke.

Haruka,"everyone I have a very important matter to discuss with you all, I hope you all agree with me. If anyone thinks other wise i will hear you all out but the most important thing is there will be no senate now. From this day onwards i restore the Kuran monarchy."

His words were met by fearful glances and murmurs. Two purebloods agreed very nicely. They had wanted Haruka to take back what was rightfully theirs. They were Isaya Shouto a longtime friend of Juri Kuran and Haruka and Touya Ouri. Some purebloods were least bothered. A noble stood up. He was a blonde kid of 11 years old. A kind man was sitted next to him his father.

Boy,"sir i am grateful. Thank you. Please make a world where where everyone can live in peace." The boy started crying. This boy was Takuma Ichijou. He had seen how the bastard ichijou asato had treated his own family and sided with making of level E's vampires. His father Kyo was beaten ruthlessly because he never listened to the bullshit his father taught him. His mother Yuuya along with Takuma were always locked without food for days. They were nobles in name.

Haruka was shaken he saw the thoughts the boy went through. He was very happy he killed the monster by name of asato. God knows what the freak did to his own child and family. Haruka went to the boy and caressed his head and kissed his forehead. He tapped Kyo on his shoulder and was shocked to see the black haired man had tears in his eyes. He was astounded and went back once again back to his own place.

Haruka was real angry,"all of you who supported the old council stand up now ." He saw some nobles stood up . They suddenly cried,"we please dont punish us sire. We will never do those things again."

Haruka,"all of you will not be in the advisors panel. Redeem yourself and then only come back otherwise never show your faces to me. I willl try my hardest to protect the vampires and humans alike. We can live in peace. Dont attack them why you want to any way you all have your mates, Cross Kaien here has opened Cross Kindergarten where humans and vampire children go alike in Italy."

Isaya Shouto got up and went to Haruka he put a hand on him and said,"we understand my friend and i will say one thing dont destroy your own and everyone's happiness because nothing good will come out of it." Their is vampire among us who married a human and lives happily." He looked at the silver haired woman in a white kimono.

Shizuka Hiou was married to Keiichi who was a human. She fell in love with him and turned him into a vampire. He loved her back and thus he was now a level B vampire. Shizuka,"yes you are right and i didnt hide anything from him or forced him. He loved me back and thats why he agreed to change." She smiled at everyone.

Yagari and Cross knew the man he was a cello player and a real handsome person. He has brownish red hair and very nice personality. His family knew about Shizuka and promised never to tell anyone. They declared there child had married a foreigner and gone overseas.

Haruka,"i hereby declare to you all, all who support me and will support me in the decision that if you cant control your thirst stay far away from human civilisation. Those who wish to be friends with them you may so on condition you will never harm them in anyway. Those who think like me may stay here. Thats all ."

Haruka just thought peaceful co existence. Yes thats what me and my family want but can this really happen. I cant control people's hearts. I know all living beings whether they are plants, animals, humans, birds or insects or vampires you cant except everyone to be in peace. That is not possible. You cant except a lion to not eat deer it will do it to keep himself alive. The lion when dead will mingle with soil and someday come up as same grass deer eats. Yes this circle of life is something neither i nor anyone can change.

God has made it and we respect it. But i can at least do something that will keep everyone away from misery, one can only do the things within his grasp. [he is mentioning making of level e's for fun and they in turn going berserk and being killed.] For Haruka Kuran those important things were only his wife Juri, Kaname and Yuuki and his own self. He once thought Rido as his family but now he let go of it.

Many seats were emptied of those nobles who supported the old regimes and had begged for forgiveness, they had gone in fear they will be dead if they do anything wrong. They all decided to stay hidden and not mingle with humans. The purebloods were seated there Ouri, Isaya Shouto, Taishou Kyoshiro, Shizuka Hio. Nobles were there as well Takuma's father Kyo and some nobles. They discussed the new regimes and then all went out bowing to Kuran Haruka.

Haruka suddenly got up and spoke,"if you really truly respect me dont bow to me. Please dont insult me by making it seem like i am some sort of revered person." He smiled to all of 's smile was same as Kaname just as soothing and enchanting. All the members smiled. Yagari was just thinking well well seems like Cross Kaien for once hasnt made a loony as friend.

Ouri went to Haruka and smiled to him. He was a tall man with extremely handsome features. he was beautiful. He had white blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a beautiful man. He stopped moving and went to Haruka and said very kindly like a father. He was very a old pureblood but looked very young.

Ouri,"dont worry. Everything will turn out to be fine." We all will support you." Those who dont let them be and who wants dimwits on our side anyways. This is the twenty first century liven up and be happy. Our days are gone now. Those harsh times. This is a good time lets enjoy it and make it into a more better one." He looked at everyone there. They all smiled at nodded in agreement. The king Haruka Kuran was still very young by vampire standards, they all silently in their hearts agreed to do whatever they could to make his wishes come true. They all went back.

At Kuran mansion.

Hell broke lose. Yuuki had gone mad she just had seen a boy dancing on anime. Waltz dance. It was a comedy anime. Yuki was shouting. Yuuki,"Kaname dance, Kaname dance like Kanata [name of waltz boy].

Juri was trying to suppress her laughter. She looked at Kaname and burst laughing. Kaname had turned to stone. Him a little kid dance like that. Of course he would do anything for his one and only little Yuuki. But that, he never danced before. He hated dancing. He looked at Yuki. She was about to cry. No he cant allow his Yuuki to cry. He went to Juuri.

Kaname,"mama that dance do you know how to perform it, please tell me."I want Yuuki to smile i cant see her crying."Juri looked at Kaname. She decided to teach him. She was thinking though when Yuuki and Kaname grow up she must explain Kaname to not let Yuuki always have her way. She giggled to herself or maybe not. They will just be like me and Haruka. Juuri remembred how much Haruka loved her. His kiss his every touch on her those beautiful lips of Haruka's on her and the way he kissed her and his hands . "Mama mama you are turning red mama whats the matter, are you alright."Kaname was tugging at his mother's dress sleeves to get her attention. Yuuki was silently watching. Juuri was shaken out of her thoughts and saw Kaname's worried eyes. She scooped him up and kissed him on cheeks. Holding on to him she went to Yuki and ruffled her hair. These two are her everything and Haruka. She will give them all the happiness .

Juuri,"Kaname, mama was thinking of your father." "The way your father loves your mama." She smiled at him. Kaname looked very happy and said,"mama i also love Yuuki like father loves you, i will always love Yuki and be with Yuki." Kaname smiled at her. Juri just thought dont worry Kaname, Yuuki also loves you. Juri Kuran was also a person who could see future. She had seen this Kaname and Yuuki married in their twenties with two children by their side. But she could only see the future of those she loved the most she had seen Haruka and her with Kaname and Yuki too. All six of them were happy. She believed in it. This was the second time this happened. First was she had seen herself and Haruka married with Yuki and Kaname bathing. [remember the scene where Yuki is given bath by Juri and Kaname]. She had seen this when she was married to Haruka on their first night of marriage. She had seen this after ther passionate love making. Even both Haruka and Juuri were very kind and solemn people when they made love they were wild.

Yuuki watched her mother and her love Kaname. She wanted Kaname to sit with her. She started wailing again,"Kaname Kaname come. Juri looked at Yuki and had an evil smirk on her face, she knows Yuuki loves Kaname very much. Ah i want them to grow up imagine when they will kiss. Kyaa kyaa i am so happy. She picked Kaname and cuddled him then she placed Kaname with Yuki and kissed Yuuki on her cheek. She then went away saying she'll teach both Kaname and Yuuki waltz when Haruka comes. Kaname sat on couch. He was looking like a real beautiful angel. He had dark blue shirt with pale cream knickers. He let go off his socks and sat comfortably. Yuki climbed on to him and her hat was long gone while she and Kaname were playing. She snuggled to him. She saw Kaname's face she loves him. She just knew it. Her whole being was warm and she felt very happy when sleeping with Kaname or touching him. Kaname was in pure happiness. He loves Yuuki. She is so nice so beautiful so kind. She always makes me smile. I will never let anyone come near her or myself or my parents. I will protect everyone. He smiled to Yuuki and closed his arms around her and they slept. Both were after all kids even if they were purebloods they needed to rest.

Haruka came back home. He hung off his long overcoat on the hangers and went to the room where his children were sleeping. He smiled at seeing them. Both were snuggled to each other and were smiling. He sweeped down and kissed them both. He could hear Juri singing while making dinner. He went in the kitchen and Juri turned off the cooking and came and embraced Haruka. Haruka embraced her back inhaling in his wife's scent. This delicious intoxicating scent which makes him go crazy. Juuri had no idea how her scent drove Haruka crazy. But then Haruka also didnt know he had the most sweetest and delicious blood. Haruka wanted to sweep her off her fet and carry her to bedroom and make love to her. He wanted those soft luscious lips on his, that soft neck in his teeth and most of all just take of her dress and kiss her. All four of them Haruka,

Juri, Kaname, Yuuki their love towards their bondmates had increased a millon times over after going through that harsh battle yesterday. Just how much Kaname and Yuki's had increased time surely will tell. In short all four had turned incredibly possessive, hopelessly romantic and most of all horny.

Haruka,"Juuri i'll go and take a bath, go wake the kids." "We'll eat after that." He kissed Juri and went as far away as possible. He wanted her now. No it can wait he is a father after all and his sweet angels Kaname and Yuki matter to him as much as Juri. He will gave them his whole time and love then see to Juri. Juri could sense something, what was that with Haruka he didnt tell her anything and just went away and what was that kiss it was just a peck. He is insulting himself by doing that. Juuri suddenly looked real evil kid. She had a perfect way to make Haruka go horny and want her. She then finished the cooking and went wake to her darling Kaname and Yuuki.

Kaname woke up from his sleep and could feel water droplets on his face and Yuuki was stirring. She looked so cute with half eyes open. Juuri and Haruka coud hear their children's thoughts very well and they were verry happy. They knew once they both grew they would be able to as well. Juri had a small crystal glass with fresh cold water. It was her own way of waking everyone. Haruka had many different ways of getting his wife to wake up. Sometimes a kiss sometimes, an embrace or sometimes he use to switch on the cd player and play her favourite song bend and break. Hearing that she would immediately get up. The three Yuuki, Kaname and Juri went to dinner table. Haruka was already sitted here in his black nightrobe. Damn it Juri thought Haruka looks so damn sexy, what a fool cant he see children are here as well. Both Kaname and Yuki jumped to Haruka and kissed their father on cheek. It was their greeting whenever mother or father came back.

Haruka,"there there so what you all did today." "Did you had a good day, enjoy yourself and your mother's delicious cooking." He smiled at Juri, Juri was thinking what a dimwit does he not realise he is seducing without even meaning to. Stupid idiot husband wipe that stupid grin or you can say goodbye to your dinner. The children will enjoy it themselves. Yuuki wouldnt mind if Kaname fed her instead of her. She usually eats by his hand only.

Haruka and Juri ate the food. Juri was avoiding looking at Haruka and was frequently blushing. She kept on looking at Kaname and Yuuki. Haruka was now ticked. Why in the world is she avoiding him. He was going back to all that happened when he came home. Something is wrong. While Yuki and Kaname were seeping a fruit punch. Kaname took Yuki with him to their room. They both changed into night robes and fell asleep with a goodnight kiss from Yuuki to Kaname. Kaname snuggled to Yuuki and both fell asleep in each others arms.

At the table

Haruka was tensed,"Juri what is the matter why wont you look at me." He saw Juri shift a little.

Juri,"oh no its nothing i was just seeing Kaname and Yuuki." "Its been a while since we ate like this." She still had her eyes on table. Haruka didnt miss this he said,"Juri tell me, something is wrong, what happened."

Juri snapped. She got up and kissed Haruka fiercely. One hand in his hair and the other on his chest. Haruka responded all too quickly and deepened the kiss further by pushing his tongue inside her mouth. This was pure bliss. After heated kiss they were both panting and looked at each other. Juri realised what she did just now. Her face turned red and she ran towards her bedroom. Haruka was in a little shock but then he ran after his wife. He has to to do it. Its hurting to not feel her.

Haruka went and found an unpleasant shock. Juri had closed the door. No actually bolted it with magic which she could use. Juri on inside put on her best front. All thoughts of him making fall for her forgotten. She himself fell for him. She opened the door with a flick of her finger and in next momment she was inside the bed with warm fuzzy blanket on her. She decided to pretend to sleep and knew it was a waste since Haruka will find out. Haruka came in and was just looking at her. He quickly slipped inside and put an arm around her. He tilted her face towards him and found that she was blushing. He kissed her. He licked her earlobe, bit it hard and his hand went down to her hipbone.

Juri,"ah Haruka please." She had her hands tangled in his hair and her legs were above him. Dammit Haruka was angry whats with the annoying dress of hers. Ah i want to remove it. I want to feel that soft skin under me. They both kissed. Their tongues lapping each other. Juri didnt even fight she let her Haruka do everything. After a while they let go.

Juri,"so how was the council, did something happen." She wanted to ask this and then get on with their love. She needed to make sure her children and her husband were safe.

Haruka,"it was okay." "Its a good thing what we did." "Isaya and Ouri are very helpful." I am sure everything will be fine."The next meeting is next week." You may also need to come. We will call Seiren to look after the kids." Seiren was a very strong vampire noble she was their bodyguard. She was quick and agile and was a great and faithful person. She was excellent in ninja and spy techniques. She was agile quick and clever. She lived with her family and came only when asked. She was a good person who respected and loved Kuran kids and Kuran couple. Seiren's family was hidden and only Juri and Haruka knew of their existence. Yuuki and Kaname knew her but havent spoken to her. She was quiet girl.

Juri then slid off Haruka's robe and her hands went inside them. She quickly brought her neck to Haruka and bit him. He was so delicious his blood was so exquisite and mouthwatering. She didnt realise when Haruka bit her. Haruka was lost in his wife. She tasted so very good. Her blood had the same scent she always hung around her of flowers and streams. This calmed Haruka in many ways. When both were done. They quickly helped each other to remove each others clothes. They were both naked. Haruka brought Juri close and just looked at her. She was so beautiful. No matter how many times he looked at her he didnt get enough. He kissed her collarbone. They both were panting after a while making love. Haruka thrusted into Juri and she yelled Haruka's name. Haruka kissed her and they both smiled. They went to sleep later on.

Next morning

Today Haruka didnt had to go to anywhere. The four of them ate their breakfast then the real action started, Yuki had not forgotten the dance she saw Kanata and Miyu doing on anime.

Yuki," Kaname dance dance." She clapped her hands and wanted him to dance with her. Juri remembred what she promised , she told Haruka. Haruka looked at Kaname. He he is so beautiful. The boy's cheeks were flushed and he shushed Yuuki to stop talking. Haruka and Juri got up and looked at them both.

Juuri,"now look my angels we both will dance and Yuuki both of you are very small you might not be able to do it. For now see us and enjoy.'' She smiled. Haruka placed his hand on Juri's waist and with his telekenetic power put on the music for waltz. They started dancing. Each and every step was so graceful and nice. They both were looking like perfect couple. Their eyes never left one another and they did each step with precision. Kaname and Yuuki were staring at their parents with mouth open. Both were thinking their parents are so beautiful and good at everything whether it be cooking, household activities, playing or dancing. They thought that they will try their hardest to be like them. Yuuki was only two year old so she wasnt thinking much. She was happy with sitting on Kaname's lap and seeing. After a while they stopped and looked at both of the kids. Both of them started clapping. Their eyes shining with respect and admiration.

Juri walked towards Kaname and held him in her hands, she then kissed the boy and said,"after few years i'll teach you everything Kaname my dear dont worry ." She snuggled her nose to him and set him down. Haruka had already spoken to Yuki and was flushed for some reason. Juri looked in his thoughts and blushed real red.

Haruka and Yuki's talk

Haruka,"my Yuki, Kaname and you are little angels when you grow then you can dance." Daddy will teach you everything." He smiled. Yuki looked at her father and said," Kaname and Yuki like daddy and mama ." What she meant was they both will be as good as them. They will be like them, they will be married.

After this they all went in garden. The Kuran mansion was on top of a hill and sunlight was very less here. It was a cool pleasant place with breeze blowing, birds chirping. It was in countryside. Yuuki and Kaname played on swings there. They than ran after each other. Then Haruka and Juri started running after them. They were a happy family.

Haruka knew about Juri seeing the future and was happy to know that his children will be happy .

After five years

Takuma Ichijou 16, Aidou Hanabusa 14, Rima Touya 12, Seiren 22, Shiki 15, Syaoran and Sakura. They were 14 and 12. The last two were silverettes and were Shizuka and Keichi's children along with Shiki who was like his father reddish brown hair and pair of mismatched gray and dark blue eyes. All had become very good friends of Kaname and Yuki. Takuma also really liked the presence of Shiki. He just felt very happy with him. Aidou was friends with Zero Kiryu 15 a hunter. Aidou just kept on telling stories when he used to visit Kuran mansion. It was quite clear to everyone the blondie was very close friend with this boy. Zero was in love with his friend Kaitou takamiya and Aidou knew this he used to tease Zero a lot and say a lot that you are so shy you wont admit it and some day Kaitou will be taken. [hope you understand this means zero and kaitou will be a couple in my story]. Rima was a good girl who talked with Yuki, Seiren and Sakura. They were all nobles whose parents supported Haruka and his regime except for hious children who were half noble and half pureblood. Kyo and Yuuya were grateful to Haruka for making their son find happiness. All the kids were very loyal and kind towards the Kuran kids. They loved them as much as Kuran kids did them. They treated them very kindly.

Kaname and Yuki had grown to be beautiful just like angels their parents referred to them as. Both had dark brown hair. Yuuki's was longer till waist while Kaname had his hair till shoulders. Their love had become even stronger than before. As they grew up they wanted to be by each other's side everytime. Their minds and they themselves were pure. They still slept in the same room. Kaname used to kiss Yuuki good night or Yuuki used to embrace Kaname in their sleep. Both the children were home schooled .Kaname and Yuuki loved their home very much, they used to go holidays on beaches, mountains lakesides. their favourite was beach. They interacted with humans well. Yuuki never really understood much studies but Kaname used to help her and sometimes Yuuki went through her mother's wrath that how could she be so stupid as to not even compose a four line poem. Juri was excellent and her punishments were harsh. She used to make them sleep in separate rooms that day when Yuki did disastrous mistakes or when Kaname covered up for her and in return faced his mother. But in end both turned their innocent faces towards her and she would give in immediately and let them sleep together next day. Both Kaname and Yuki felt bad, very sad. Lonely and terrible when they were apart, the bed seemed so cold without each other. Yuuki would then put in extra effort. Kaname always helped Yuuki.

Haruka went in and out of council after two three times. Juri never usually went to meetings. They were too boring. She one time dozed off in one. After that Haruka said it would be fine of she came once only. Isaya Shouto was in fit of giggles after the incredible scene. He was laughing his heads off. Both Kaname and Yuuki loved Isaya and Ouri. Isaya used to visit them often and brought many gifts. He dropped by with Ouri. His name was Touya Ouri. He and isaya were well, both children just thought they are real right, they were too beautiful. ouri's white blonde hair and blue eyes were so unique. Only the Ouri family had these features. His elder brother and sister were married. He never wanted to. He was a little arrogant at this. He thought i am way too beautiful for any man or woman. The truth was he cared for his family, Kurans, Isaya but never wanted to marry. He never felt lonely since he had so many kind, nice people by his side. Both he and Isaya loved Kaname and Yuki. Cross Kaien and Yagari dropped by as well sometimes. They found the kids to be adorable. Cross used to gush over them. Yagari had to admit though both were real beauty and they were just Kaname 9 and Yuuki 7. They used to come and talk about some issues if they couldnt in at council.

Kaname and Yuki started drinking from each other at age when both were 16 and 14. They first took energy from their parents and each other, but now as they grew their thirst, wanting blood increased. Both were shy to do this. Kaname gently used to put Yuki's hair behind and licked her neck and then bite her. He would be finished in two to four gulps. Yuki used to do same since the vampires who love each other dont need to draw much amount of blood unless they are injured or incredibly intoxicated. Both were flushed after the drinking ended. They refused to look at each other. It was as if they were being attracted to each other on something they didnt even know. Kaname always wanted to kiss Yuuki senseless when this happened. He wanted to feel those lips of her against his. Yuki was even more forward than Kaname she wanted him to do at least something whether kiss her, give her love mark on her neck or whatever. Yuuki wanted to be marked by Kaname. Kaname would never do that he used to softly kiss her cheeks and then both used to sleep. He would wait until Yuki and him were of appropriate age and if he was honest he didnt like doing anything to her that will scare her. He just wanted Yuki to always love him and stay by him. He wasnt a pervert. He was at peace, happy when he saw her. What Kaname didnt know was his desire was granted long back. Yuuki only loved Kaname, she liked him so much. To say in short Yuki was the pervert she wanted Kaname to do something .

Juri was making them study. They were now 19 and 17. They both had acknowledged their love to one another. Both were now preparing for collage, Kurans had decided to let Kaname and Yuki go to collage. Though Juri had doubts Yuki would qualify seeing her so not very good. Haruka had complete confidence that she will, how could she not when Kaname is by her side, he had heard Kaname talking to himself about modifying teacher's memory if worst come to worst. Haruka had laughed so hard with Kaname that day. Kaname and Haruka then talked about that the place would be good, since all their friends are there. Isaya and Ouri were professors there of biology and mathematics. Yuuki used to learn a lot now. She was serious for once. Seiren used to come and teach her. Juri was a real tease, she kept on giving Yuuki sly comments about how Kaname would be unhappy if Yuuki didnt clear entrance for university exams. The university was Lawrence University. It was a place where everyone studied. Humans and Vampires and since Yuki and Kaname had decided they would come back home everyday. Both had powers like Haruka and Juri to get to whatever place they wanted to go in seconds. No way in hell they would stay in dorms at university. Both of them loved their home very much and their parents.

Kaname and Yuki were very well aware of each other's feelings. They very much wanted to do something more. But were a little shy. Yuki very much wanted Kaname to make love to her. She couldnt handle being away from him. It was actually a torture for both to sleep on same large sized bed and not lay a finger on one another. But then one day something happened that broke all their barriers. They just used to kiss each other and slept with their bodies tangled in one another. Kaname was very much wanted to feel Yuuki. Her chest was pressed against his and even though both Yuki and Kaname were lean and slender Yuki was still female. Sometimes he couldnt sleep, he wanted her so bad. Juri would then joke around what the heck were those puffy red eyes for Kaname. Haruka one day understood without even managing to read his thoughts. He was in a same situation a long time back. He could understand his situation. He patted his back in assuring way with a look that said i understand. The look on Kaname's face was so cute and innocent that Haruka had to muffle a laughter. He just said Kaname you and Yuuki are for each other dont worry. Juri was giggling and asked Yuuki what she did to Kaname. Yuuki didnt know what she did. She always used to speak to Juri how much she loved him. She wanted him very much. Juri just told her she should wait. Kaname loves her more than she knows.

Yuuki was sitting on Kaname's laps when breeze started blowing from window. The Kurans had a beautiful garden full of flowers, swings[where Yuki and Kaname played as kids]. It was a beautiful. There were strawberries bushes and mango orchards since all four of them loved to eat them. Kaname was reading a manga. God he and Yuuki loved manga, anime. He was reading Cardcaptor Sakura. He loved Yue in that. Yuki loved Yue as well but she loved Yukito more. Sometimes Kaname used to sit back and think what is so good about Yukito. Would i also look good in glasses.[jeaolus Kaname].

Suddenly when wind was blowing his senses were alerted. This was ,what was it. Suddenly as if a truly seductive scent came to his nose from Yuki. It was of flowers washed in rain and sweet butterscoth scent. His hands loosened on Yuuki waist. Dammit why this, this is so sudden. He could now smell the real scent of Yuki. It was intoxicating. He had to get away now or he would do something he might not like. Then her soft brown hair blew across his face. Yuuki turned towards him. She was dear beloved Kaname was looking lost. Kaname opened his yes and looked at Yuuki. Yuuki suddenly bend towards Kaname her soft slender figure towards him was too inviting. He lost control. He tilted Yuuki's face towards her and looked in her eyes. Both of their heartbeats could be heard. They were both flushing. Kaname kissed Yuuki. But this time it was not just a peck on lips and feeling her. He pushed his tongue inside her. She quickly opened her mouth to let him in. Their hands tangled in each others hairs, pulling each other towards one another. They were lost in ecstasy. They could taste each other and both were practically eating each other. They fell on bed. Yuuki quickly undid both of Kaname's top buttons. She kissed his collarbone. He was so beautiful. Kaname had to moan. Dammit of course it was both of their first time doing this. Suddenly they heard a door opening. They quickly stepped away.

Haruka and Juri had come home from getting some new ice creams and puddings for them. Juri came and then she had a really evil smile on her face. She saw them and knew something was fishy. They were sitting in a very weird way. Both the parents knew their children loved each other madly. They always knew. Yuuki was actually reading english prose while Kaname was reading Tsubasa Chronicles both the books were upside down and a blush adorned their faces. Haruka had to laugh. Okay so maybe they interrupted something.

Juri,"hey kids what with reading books upside down." she was smirking.

Both the kids realised their mistake and were both read like cherries. Haruka winked at Kaname and Kaname dived in his bed under the was so embarrased. Yuki looked at her mother and saw her smiling. Yuuki followed her brother and dived in bed as well while mumbling shout for them when dinner ready. The parents left laughing their heads off.

Kaname and Yuuki looked at each other and blushed. They hugged each other and smiled and waited for the dinner .

**author's note**

okay so it was a long ch. i am sorry if it was boring in beginning but it must

be mentioned for undestanding of story.

now for some things. i gave the name touya to ouri and yukiya to hanadagi.

ouri, isaya and hanadagi in later chapters look exactly like they do in manga. i just did some little alterations with ouri and hanadagi. eg their eye colour, since they are not shown in any colour scans we don't know their eye colour.

and i absolutely love isaya, ouri and hanadagi.

kyo and yuya belong to another manga samurai deeper kyo, keichi shizuka's husband is another name i took from la corda d'oro. kanata and miyu belong to ufo baby anime.

taishou kyoshiro is my own character. yuuki knows kaname is not

her brother and ancestor of kuran. it makes her love him all the more.

kaname was alone in past and had two friends hotaru and sakuya who

were married with features like him.

kaname had bitten hotaru. they were related by blood. kaname was the strongest.

hotaru and sakuya were first kurans along with kaname

sorry if it was rushed. if something is not understood please ask.

there will be mention of shonen ai/yaoi between some pairings.

sakura and syaoran belong to another anime tsubasa chronicles.

well hope you review the story. no flames.

thanks to people who added this to their favourites

and reviewed this.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus Chapter

Everyday life of Kurans

Haruka and Kaname always play chess whenever they are free. Haruka becomes very happy when he is about to be checkmated. It shows how well he taught his son Kaname that now, even though he is just eight years old, he can beat his father at chess but always Kaname loses and gets a sad look on his face.

_Haruka and Kaname in Haruka's room_.

Juri is reading a poem book to Yuuki. Yuuki rarely plays chess she knows if she sides with her dear Kaname she will win. It's her bond with Kaname that tells little Yuuki Kaname will win. But kaname loses against his father.

Haruka, "Kaname it's your turn."

Kaname looked at his father and was a little lost. He put forward his knight. Haruka looked at Kaname in wonder. It was obvious if he put his queen Haruka will be checkmated and will lose. Haruka went along with Kaname.

Haruka won the game.

Haruka, "Juri i am taking Kaname in garden, is that okay?"

Juri nodded.

Haruka," Kaname come."

Kaname," yes daddy."

Yuuki," nii sama we'll play later."

Kaname smiled at Yuuki," yes."

Haruka and Kaname went to sit at the bench in the garden. It was twilight. The birds were returning to their nest. Wind was blowing making the tree tops shake. The sky was purple and red, with the sun setting it was a beautiful sight.

Haruka," Kaname my son why, why do you do it?"

Kaname," what father, did i do something wrong father i am sorry." Kaname looked down.

Haruka blushed at seeing his little son look so adorable. Haruka hugged his son.

Kaname," father..."

Haruka," you did nothing wrong my dear Kaname. Why do you always lose in chess? You are always about to win, you know the game so well so why my child do you lose?

Kaname looked at Haruka," because mama said father is now the king of vampires. i don't want to attack you father , the chess men of your side you are their king aren't you, i don't care if i lose, I'll always protect you, mama and my Yuuki. I don't want to hurt you; i will never ever do it. "

Haruka Kuran's heart clenched at these words. How could this little angel think so deep? No this child must be shown that everyone is not so good like him.

Haruka kissed Kaname on his little forehead.

Haruka," Kaname i am not a chess piece, you know that don't you; i am me, that's just a piece of crystal. Even if i lose or you lose none of us will be hurt. When i win do i hurt you, you think i would agree to win if i was hurting you my son. "

Kaname thought a little then smiled, he realized what his father was saying, "thank you father. I won't say sorry anymore because it hurts you and mother."

Haruka smiled at Kaname and carried him back in his arms. He remembered the time when Kaname had awakened. When his brother had killed their son. He remember the look on the long haired kaname's face, it was so heart wrenching. Haruka won't ever allow anyone to make his son sad. He will kill anyone who will cause pain to him.

Haruka one day came late at home. Isaya shouto and touya ouri came with him as well.

Touya, "it's been so long since i saw Kaname and Yuuki, i want to play games with them.

Isaya," it takes us back doesn't it, when we were kids. Though we just used to run after birds."

They reached home to find both Yuuki and Kaname looking at their mother in astonishment.

Yuuki was lost.

Kaname was admiring his mother.

Juri had won seven straight rounds in the clue. Kaname won only first and second. Yuuki won third. Last seven were won by Juri.

Juri," look kids your mother is amazing isn't she, she won 7 straight rounds i deserve a treat. Kiss from my Yuuki to Kaname.

Kaname blushed. Yuuki turned beet red. After all they were just little kids.

Isaya and ouri," this is the lady who dozed off in council meetings."

Ouri,"what a pervert."

Juri," i heard that."

Haruka shakes his head looking at his kids and his dear wife happily laughing now at jokes by ouri.

Ouri," kids now your mother will lose, uncle will make sure. Then your father will kiss me."

Ouri winked at Juri.

Juri showed his tongue to ouri.

Isaya felt a little jealous but controlled the feeling.

kaname," um can we call you nii chan you are so young."

Ouri blushed him 4000 year old vampire young. Isaya looked at ouri smiling to himself.

Yuuki," yes you look very young."

Juri, "oi you two don't make him even more arrogant."

ouri smirked," of course i am your nii chan. your nii chan will always protect you no matter what." he kissed both the kids.

The other three looked at each other. But they got the message. Haruka got it at least. Ouri was very serious.

_Ouri, "Haruka don't let your kaname get into vampire council, he and Yuuki are way too good. specially Kaname he will kill the selfish power hungry bastards if he finds what all atrocities they did. You Kurans are way too kind. Maybe that's why me and Isaya must always protect you fools__." _

Haruka smiled at ouri.

Haruka," thank you Touya. I won't."

Juri, "we will always be there for them."

Isaya," so we will."

Touya was now laughing with little kids.

It was Christmas time; the Kurans were busy in preparations. Yuuki and kaname were now 12 and 14.

Juri," kaname come help mother."

Kaname,"coming mama."

Kaname and Juri were making cake for everyone. Yuuki was decorating the Christmas tree with haruka.

"Kaname look at mama." Juri put cream on kaname's face and ruffled his hair and started laughing.

Kaname,"mama".

Yuuki came running

Yuuki," nii sama looks cute."

Juri," nah he looks adorable, my kaname." She hugged him.

Haruka," she really loves him doesn't she Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at her father who was seeing his son and wife with a very tender look in his eyes.

Yuuki,"so do you daddy. Brother sometimes looks sad, I want to take it away, he never did anything wrong and never will. It hurts to see brother cry still at nights sometimes. Even if tears don't come out of his eyes the face nii Sama makes is heart breaking."

Haruka looked at Yuuki with sadness in his eyes. He knew why kaname was sad, it was Rido. He still hated the man that killed a little newborn.

Haruka,"promise me Yuuki you will only make kaname smile and be happy with him." _You are his happiness, his life__,__ his whole being Yuuki. Only you Yuuki. Just like Juri is mine. _

_Juri read haruka's thoughts and calmed him." It is fine haruka kaname is happy with both of us and his sweet Yuuki."_

Yuuki,"of course daddy, I will always be with kaname no matter what."

At night the Kurans slept well. Next day the door was opened and ouri came bounding in.

Ouri," merry Christmas everyone."

Ouri saw haruka doing some work in kitchen and went to talk to Juri. Juri embraced ouri then isaya.

Isaya," merry Christmas haruka, Juri."

Ouri," enough with the oldies where are my angels kaname and Yuuki."

Juri huffed, "look who's talking."

Ouri," yeah yeah."

Isaya saw Yuuki and kaname and hugged them and gave them their presents.

Yuuki," thanks uncle. What's in this?"

Ouri chuckled, "see for yourself."

Yuuki opened the presents and saw a beautiful dress for herself and a big box of brownies ."

Yuuki," thanks a lot oniichan."

Ouri,"no problems kid."

Kaname," merry christmas uncle, oniichan."

Ouri embraced kaname. He really loves the kuran kids. He gave the gifts to kaname.

Isaya had given yuuki a dress and kaname a beautiful hat and new dvd edition of uraboku and kyou kara maou .

Kaname was very happy," thanks uncle, how come you know, they are my favourites."

Isaya," haruka told me, you love anime ,manga."

Isaya whispered in kaname's ears," yuuki loves these two anime very much right."

Kaname blushed," yes thanks a lot."

Ouri," kaname you forgot your onichan's gift."

Kaname," no I am sorry."

Ouri gave kaname a kiss and gave him a big box. The box contained three boxes. one had chocolate truffles, second big tiramisu, third fruit truffle cake.

Kaname's eyes were shining," this is so good i love these cakes."

Ouri,"I know. Merry christmas."

Yuuki and kaname hugged the two old vampires. Isaya and ouri smiled. They really loved the kids.

Isaya looked at ouri. Ouri was smirking," now our gift."

Yuuki looked at kaname. Yuuki kissed kaname on his cheeks. Kaname turned red.

Kaname," ah yuuki."

Ouri," my yuuki knows what I wanted."

Ouri and isaya bade the kurans good bye. Juri kissed haruka ,"they are really good people aren't they."

Haruka," they sure are."

Kaname and yuuki smiled at each other. Kaname kissed yuuki's cheek.

Kaname,"merry christmas my sweet yuuki."

Yuuki," merry christmas kaname nii chan."

It was new year, the kurans went to the temple to pray.

Yuuki,"_please god me and kaname nii sama should always be together forever. Me, kaname, mama daddy should always be with each other and be happy."_

Kaname,"_I only want to be with yuuki god, this is my one and only wish for forever. Let me and yuuki be with each other for eternity. I'll give her anything, even my life, she is the only ray of light, happiness and laughter in my life. Haruka san and juri san are the only parents I know god, I love my father and mother please god they should always be happy, I can never forgive myself and their brother for what he did. I just want to be with yuuki forever and my parents." _

Haruka,"_my wife, kaname and yuuki are my only happiness keep them safe and happy, I will always be by their side. I love them . give me strength to protect them."_

Juri,"_god please take away the sadness in my son's heart, he still grieves for my and haruka's kid's death__.__ It was not his fault. Please god yuuki and kaname should never go through what me and haruka went through."_

The little kids looked at their parents and smiled. They went back home. It was a little odd that vampires came to pray at the temple, but the kurans respected gods even if they were a different species.

At night haruka danced with juri. seiren, takuma's family were there. Yuuki and kaname were looking very happy. Kaname was playing the piano and yuuki was singing.

Kyou and yuuya were laughing at the jokes cracked by takuma's friend aidou hanabusa. Isaya and ouri were bickering on some issue while glancing at little kids occasionally.

Seiren was looking at everyone content that everyone is safe and happy.

It was a warm atmosphere filled with joy and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

I am sorry for not updating for so long.

This is an extra/bonus chapter since I said I will write about yuuki and kaname when they were kids.

Thanks to everyone who added my story to favourites and alerts. Thank you so much.

Thanks for reviewing the story:

Tina, Sexy Seren, Yelena Herondale, Raksha12343, Isae Murasaki ,Princess-Alice-Malfoy-Granger.

Yelena Herondale: yes I quoted the lion king I love it. Its my favourite. .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Visions and Friends

Juri was giggling while preparing dinner. She knows Yuuki and Kaname love each other, their reactions were so cute, she wanted to tease them more.

Juri," ah its great being young."

Haruka embraced her and said," we are young too, we hardly look our age."

Juri kissed Haruka. Haruka kissed her back tasting the lips of his sweet wife.

Haruka,"juri dinner."

Juri,"yes yes."

Yuuki and Kaname were trying to sleep. But their hearts were beating so fast that they were unable to sleep.

Yuuki,"nii sama I am kaname I I ."

she was blushing furiously , opening kaname's buttons, licking his collarbone , he was delicious.

Kaname," its okay Yuuki you can do anything to me, I love you yuuki , only you, from the beginning of time till the end."

Kaname looked at Yuuki . Yuuki kissed Kaname. Kaname kissed her back. She was sweet like a fruit, soft thin lips kissing his equally soft thin ones.

Yuuki," nii sama I love you, Kaname it will always be you, I will always be with you, I will never let you cry."

Kaname smiled gently at Yuuki caressing her face,"I know."

They understood each other so well, loved beyond comprehension, that what happened just a few minutes ago was fine for now for both of them, after all they were just 17 and 19.

Yuuki and Kaname went to dinner.

Haruka winked at Kaname. Kaname blushed and looked down.

Juri," my my Yuuki you need to eat first see Kaname later."

Kaname and Haruka looked at blushing Yuuki , juri was smirking.

Haruka," so tomorrow is your first day at the university , excited ?"

Juri," yeah though I wonder how Yuuki cleared."

Yuuki," I am not that stupid."

Haruka and Kaname," you are."

Haruka knew that Kaname and isaya had altered the memory of the examiner. Kaname personally thought her to be intelligent. Yuuki worked hard. juri taught her and knew she was good but not good like her and Haruka. Kaname practically knew everything he was born since the beginning of world, how couldn't he.

Juri," so tomorrow Kaname Yuuki do your best."

Haruka," we were happy too, you will also be."

Yuuki and Kaname," thanks."

They all went and slept well. Yuuki and kaname woke up early the next day. they were both very excited.

Juri came to wake up kaname and Yuuki and was surprised to find that they were both awake already.

Juri,"kaname, Yuuki you are going to be late, hurry up and come down."

After a light breakfast Yuuki and kaname went in the garden to disapparate. They kissed their parents on their cheeks and went off.

Haruka,"I am very happy juri, our little kids are all grown up."

Juri,"yes yes they are."

Suddenly juri had a vision and she fell down on the grass.

Haruka,"juri juri dear, wake up, please wake up."

Haruka became scared it had never happened before. He knew juri could see the future but nothing like this has ever happened. She had never fainted. Moreover her nose was bleeding, now that had haruka thinking. what could juri had seen which reduced her to nosebleed.

Haruka carried juri inside the house. After an hour juri woke up.

Haruka rushed to her as soon as he saw her waking up. He kissed juri's forehead and hugged her.

Juri was shocked she didn't understand why haruka was so worried.

Juri,"dear what's the matter ?"

Haruka looked at juri with concern,"you fainted juri."

Juri tried to remember and then suddenly she remembered and blushed.

Haruka was surprised,"am I to understand it's nothing to worry about ?"

Juri giggled and kissed haruka on his cheeks to reassure him.

Juri,"everything is fine."_ More than fine, it's perfect. Isaya and ouri are finally happy. _

Haruka,"will you tell me ?"

Juri smiled,"nope you will come to know , one of these days."

Yuuki landed on her butt, her hair fluttering in the air. Kaname looked at Yuuki and smiled at his beloved.

Yuuki," ah sorry nii san."

Kaname helped Yuuki get up. They looked around and saw that they had both landed in a garden beside their school. Before they could do anything anymore they heard voices, they looked behind and saw two boys kissing each other vigorously.

Kaname and Yuuki were awestruck. They were both yaoi fans and they had only ever seen this scenario in manga and anime. kaname, Yuuki and their parents believed a person should be with the one he loves.

The two boys were in their own world, they didn't even notice that two people were watching them.

Kaname,"Yuuki I think we should go it's rude to stare."

Kaname had sensed that the taller male was not human. He was from a clan kaname knew all too well.

Yuuki was busy absorbing the two beauties, there was something different about these two, they weren't humans.

Before the kuran siblings could go, the taller male noticed them. He distangled himself from his beloved and looked at Yuuki and kaname.

Kaname moved in front of Yuuki.

Kaname,"we mean no harm."

The tall male was busy studying the siblings. He knew at once they were vampires and not average vampires. They were purebloods, the male looked as if he had seen too much in his life.

"luka, um I am embarrassed."

Before luka could say anything, yuki was tugging his sleeve. Luka looked at yuki and smiled at his beloved .

Luka,"yuki it's okay , they are both good people."

Yuki smiled at Yuuki and kaname. The kuran siblings smiled back.

Yuuki moved towards yuki.

Yuuki,"hello I am Yuuki kuran, nice to meet you."

Yuki gasped,"ah what a coincidence I am yuki giou. We will definitely get along, we even have the same name."

Both the yuukis hugged each other.

Kaname looked at luka,"hello I am kaname kuran and she is my sister Yuuki kuran, pleasure to meet you."

Luka smiled at both the siblings,"pleasure is all mine kaname san. I am luka crosszeria."

Kaname couldn't believe it, he was actually talking to one of the opast.

Kaname," you really do love him."

Luka," he is my only love of life, just like your sister is yours. I know who you are kaname kuran, you are mentioned in ancient legends, even the duras know about you. since we opast are the highest level of duras you are mentioned in our legends as the person who was first born in this world. "

Kaname looked down a little sad,"it really has been a long time."

Luka,"I am here for you so is your sister and yuki."

Kaname smiled at luka,"thank you."

Luka understood kaname was in pain, no one should hurt this much. He was all too aware of what kaname must have felt. It would seem strange that how could you understand someone just by seeing them. but there was something about this person's eyes. He looked too sad.

Luka was not the kind of person who talked to everyone like a fool, but he and yuki could recognize a person's heart.

Both the yuukis came back.

Luka,"so are you two starting here ?"

Kaname,"yes ."

Luka,"that's good me and yuki are in second year, feel free to ask us anything."

Yuki,"luka I already made plans with Yuuki to meet at lunch."

Yuuki,"I hope I am not intruding, I am sorry."

Luka and kaname smiled.

Luka ,"you are not. Kaname you can come too, I'll show you around."

Luka and yuki bade kaname and Yuuki goodbye and went to their classes.

Yuki,"nii san they are both so kind, we intruded on their sweet moment but they didn't say anything. I am so happy we made friends."

Kaname smiled," you are right, they are both very good people, although I must say a lot of people must be jealous of yuki."

Yuuki looked at kaname in amazement,"my thoughts exactly but luka san has his eyes only for yuki."

Kaname,"just like me."

Kaname kissed Yuuki on her forehead and they went towards the gates.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

I am sorry I am sorry for not updating for so long.

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed my story , favourited it and follows it. Thank you so much.

Luka crosszeria and yuki giou are from another anime betrayal knows my name.

I am quite sad to see vk ch's these days, I hope kaname and Yuuki get together in end. I believe they will. I was so happy sara died in last ch, I hope she doesn't come back ever, though the kiss between her and takuma was really not needed. Takuma deserves someone better.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 4

hanadagi

luka and yuki went to their first class, they were greeted by a very happy senshirou and a pissed off kuroto.

senshirou,"ah you are late yuki, where were you?"

yuki blushed and looked at luka, kuroto saw the exchange and smacked senshirou across his head.

kuroto,"do you have no shame, can't you see he is embarassed ?"

kuroto hmphed and looked away, senshirou apologised to luka and yuki for his stupidity.

senshirou,"i am sorry but there is a scent surrounding you and it's not luka's."

luka looked at yuki and smiled,"yes it's not mine, it's a female's scent and i am a male." he smirked and went to his seat.

now senshirou and kuroto both were curious.

it also got the attention of shusei and hotsuma. hotsuma thumped yuki on the back and smirked in luka's direction.

hotsuma,"so you finally decided to let go off him, excellent it will do something to his attitude, always so arrogant and full of himself.."

before hotsuma could finish he was thrown on the floor. when he looked back up he saw luka glaring at him. if looks could kill hotsuma would be dead. shusei realising it was going to turn into an ugly fight stepped in.

shusei," luka, you know he is joking, don't take it too seriously."

he looked at his lover, now glaring back at luka.

hotsuma,"what the heck, how dare you, you bastard ?"

hotsuma made an attempt to strike luka when yuki stepped in.

yuki,"hotsuma i am not going out with any girl. how can i even think of such a thing , it's scary to even think of leaving luka."

hotsuma looked at yuki then at luka then the others.

hotsuma,"you four eyes , you are the one who said that a female scent was surroundig yuki, have you lost it or what and you zess you yourself said it was a female."

luka looked at hotsuma,"i never said we broke up, that will never happen, yuki and i have promised to be together for eternity. it was a friend's scent. this is just like you humans, always jumping to stupid conclusions."

now hotsuma and kuroto were pissed,"you yourself are in love with a human mr."

luka glared at them," and so what?"

he walked back to his seat and started playing with sodom.

hotsuma,"damn it, he always has the last word, so just who is the girl who hugged you?"

yuki,"her name is yuuki kuran she is starting this year, she was with her fiance kaname kuran."

kuroto,"you mean haruka's kids, the man's a wonderful guy."

senshirou looked at kuroto in wonder. he hugged him from behind and kissed him on his cheek.

kuroto ,"hey what are you doing, stop this at once."

senshirou still embracing kuroto,"you actually said something nice about another person, i am so happy kuro chan."

now kuroto was as red as a cherry and pushed senshirou away and went to his seat.

shusei was smiling while hotsuma was embracing him from behind.

senshirou,"so yuki, they are your friends?"

yuki nodded,"yes they are both very nice."

shusei,"if yuki is saying that, they both must be good."

luka,"they are pureblood vampires. "

everyone looked at luka who was still patting sodom, no one expected him to answer.

hotsuma,"ah the grumpy guy knows them too."

luka,"he is also my friend."

with that statement and a glare luka jumped off from the window and went to the woods again. yuki sighed and looked at the others. they were all shocked. they had known luka for years and he didn't call them friends. hell he sometimes refused to acknowledge them as acquaintances. they knew luka cared for all of them but never showed. for him to actually say he cared for another being except yuki and even called them his friends told everyone how much he he cared for this kuran guy.

hotsuma had his mouth opened,"okay i really want to meet them. who is this great guy who luka doesn't insult."

shusei, senshirou and kuroto nodded.

yuki,"they are both very nice, yuuki is engaged to kaname and well there is somthing about kaname, he seems to be hiding his pain."

at this hotsuma became very solemn,"so that's why luka can understand him." he looked at shusei and kissed him on his lips suddenly feeling a little lost.

hotsuma,"we'll come back for the next class."

with that he and shusei went out.

kuroto,"the hell, why is it always the three of us who are left ?. why should we endure that lecture, i am out of here."

before he could go he was stopped by isaya.

isaya,"ah good morning, where are my _only students _running off ?"

yuki,"ah ha ha."

kuroto cursed under his breath. why did the three of them had such bad luck.

kaname and yuuki were quite pleased with everyone. everyone was friendly. few bold guys had asked kaname whether yuuki was his lover, his eyes answered the question for them. the way he was looking at yuuki, with so much love and adoration, it melted their hearts.

as the class finished ouri came bounding in. all the girls blushed and oohed as he came. the boys shook their and some looked at him with envy and some with pleasure.

ouri,"kaname, yuuki it's so good to see you, so how do you find everything ?"

yuuki,"uncle we made friends with luka and yuki, they are our senpais."

kaname,"yes, they are both very nice."

ouri smirked,"luka huh, the famous luka and his gang who cut classes."

kaname looked shocked,"uncle, don't say that. "

a girl heard them,"um "uncle", sensei are you related to them ?"

the girl blushed at her own boldness. ouri ruffled her hair and hugged kaname and yuuki. he kissed their cheeks,"i have known these two angels since they were toddlers."

both the vampires blushed and the class laughed. at that moment isaya came.

isaya,"touya that's quite enough, stop embarassing them." he smlied at the two siblings.

he then embraced them and patted their heads.

now the whole class was shocked,"hey this is not fair, is he also your uncle ? my uncles are never this affectionate or handsome."

the class laughed again enjoying the fact that the famous touya ouri and isaya shouto were related to their new classmates.

isaya shook his head while touya winked at everyone.

as they went out, isaya took ouri aside.

ouri,"what is it, why are you always so sad?"

isaya," it's them again, i don't know what to do with luka, hotsuma and shusei. i wonder how luka can leave his precious yuki alone."

touya smiled," let them be, they are not doing anything wrong."

isaya,"i feel as if i pressured the other three to stay."

touya,"oh come on, they attend two classes at least. let's be grateful for that."

yuuki,"um uncle we are going to get our lunch. see you later."

kaname smiled at his family then he and yuuki went to see their friends. ouri and touya bid them goodbye.

ouri," juri called to tell me they were coming today. it was so great to tease her. " ouri smiled at that memory.

isaya looked at ouri , he had a very sad expression on his face, but didn't say anything.

ouri looked at isaya. "hey what's the matter ? why are you looking so sad ?"

isaya shook his head."it's nothing ."

ouri looked at isaya for a long time. he was now beginning to get suspicious, he had noticed it before too. he let it go for now.

as kaname and yuuki were going for lunch, yuuki suddenly had an urge to kiss kaname. she dragged kaname to an empty classroom.

kaname,"what is it yuuki ?"

yuuki blushed and looked at kaname. kaname's heart stopped. he knew what his love was thinking. he gently took yuuki's face in his hands and kissed her. yuuki pulled kaname towards her and they both fell on the desk. they kept on kissing. yuuki's hands went inside kaname's shirt and that's when kaname realised what they were doing. he gently pulled himself away from his fiancee.

yuuki,"i am sorry."

kaname shook his head,"don't be. i can't control myself around you."

kaname again kissed yuuki, then gently lowered his head to her neck. he licked her neck then bit that area. he continued licking it then again bit it.

after a while the spot turned red. kaname smiled . yuuki was red like a cherry.

kaname,"that should suffice for now."

yuuki nodded and hugged kaname,"i love you kaname."

kaname inhaled yuuki's scent and said,"i love you too my sweet yuuki."

after a while they went outside and started going to the place where yuki and luka had told them to come, it was then they noticed a silver haired guy and a brown haired guy fighting.

zero,"kaitou you always do this, will it kill you to be on time ?"

kaitou,"ah, relax sweetheart."

kaitou tried to kiss zero but stopped. they both looked at the two brunettes standing in the hallway. zero blushed and smacked kaitou.

zero,"you jerk."

kaitou ,"hey zero they are."

before he could finish a blonde with blue eyes came bounding from the right door.

aidou couldn't believe his eyes. his dear kaname and yuuki were here.

aidou bounded to them,"kaname, yuuki it's so good to see you here."

he hugged kaname and yuuki and asked them about their parents. the kurans did the same. zero and kaitou were now shocked.

kaitou,"oi smartass , are the two pureblood your friends ?"

kaname had realised the couple were vampire hunters .

aidou looked annoyed,"kaitou hold your tongue. kaname , yuuki they are my friends zero kiryu and kaitou takamiya. we just came to meet someone."

yuuki," hello, nice to meet you."

kaname," it's a pleasure to finally meet you, hanabusa talks so much about you."

zero and kaitou both blushed. the guy and his fiancee were as handome as they both had imagined.

zero walked forward towards them with kaitou, he ruffled yuki's hair and embraced kaname.

zero,"aidou has told us about you as well. i am happy to see you are just like we both imagined. he always used to go on and on about his beautiful friends who are engaged."

kaitou,"so how do you like it here, isaya's biology classes are very interesting."

yuuki smiled,"uncle is very nice, ah i am sorry i mean sensei shouto, i uhm."

she looked at kaname for help who smiled at her.

kaitou,"uncle ? he is family ?"

kaname,"he is as good as. you must know he and touya ouri are purebloods."

zero,"yes we know, aidou told us that too."

aidou was looking very pleased.

kaitou,"well that's why he is a smartass."

aidou ran after kaitou cursing him. zero laughed at them. kaname and yuuki were very happy to meet them. both zero and kaitou were as good looking as aidou had described them, though aidou had also said they were nothing compared to him.

yuuki giggled as she remembered. kaname was trying to hold his laughter.

zero," what's the matter ?"

yuuki," both of you are as good looking as hana ."

kaname nodded and zero bid them goodbye, he wanted to have a long chat with aidou. what crackpot stories had he fed the siblings. handsome ? he knew aidou was a narcissist but he actually praised him and kaitou too.

that was strange indeed. because aidou never complimented them on their face. hell he even said " i am much hotter than that arrogant luka crosszeria."

zero smiled "maybe aidou is not so bad after all ."

zero didn't know who this luka crosszeria was but now very much wanted to know. maybe he was drop dead gorgeous. zero wondered why he never said i am better looking than kaname. but the way he looked at the siblings made zero realise aidou was like a big brother to them.

luka and yuki were waiting for kaname and yuuki in the cafe. they were sitting in a private parlour, they had told the kuran siblings where to find them. hotsuma was busy making out with shusei, apparently the break was not suffcient for the two lovebirds. senshirou was trying to make kuroto laugh .

tsukomo and toko were smiling at each other , they were oblivious to their surroundings. luka was lying on yuki's laps. he was enchanted by yuki. yuki was caressing luka's hair. sodom was eating his lunch happily.

sodom looked up when two people came inside their parlour.

yuuki,"hello everyone, i am yuuki kuran nice to meet you and this is my fiance kaname kuran."

everyone looked up at the two brunettes. hotsuma was drinking something and he spurted it out on kuroto. kuroto was now pissed.

kuroto," bastard , what did you do that for, you idiot."

hotsuma was openly gaping at kaname. yes it now made perfect sense to hotsuma why luka was his friend. the guy was handsome alright. more so than any of them.

kaname was feeling a little awkward.

kaname,"um sorry if it's a bad time."

yuuki began bowing profusely.

yuki got up and hugged yuuki. yuki,"it's not your fault, hotsuma is just surprised."

hotsuma found his voice,"uh, hello nice to meet you too, sorry about what just happened."

kuroto,"you should be apologising to me."

sodom suddnly went to kaname and started purring against him.

sodom,"i like him master, he is a very nice person."

luka smiled warmly at them.

senshirou,"nice to meet you."

introductions were made and then everyone was chatting happily. kuroto had gone off to wash himself.

shusei,"so how did your first day go?"

kaname,"hmm it was good, uncle ouri was same as..."

kaname stopped since all eyes were on him.

luka,"uncle ? that guy is related to you, i know he is one of the purebloods."

kaname,"he is as good as. ouri sensei and shouto sensei are very close to my family."

senshirou,"i can perfectly imagine isaya as a doting uncle."

tsukomo,"he is a wonderful teacher."

touko,"nuh uh it's ouri sensei who is the best. he is so hot."

tsukomo," are you cheating on me touko chan."

toko hugged him," of course not."

everyone started laughing, by the time kuroto came back everyone was eating their lunch.

shusei,"hotsuma ?"

hotsuma looked at kuroto,"um sorry."

kuroto huffed and went and talked to kaname.

kuroto,"kuroto hourai, do you play chess?"

kaname was surprised,"yes ."

kuroto smiled,"great we'll get along very well. except for senshirou everyone here is a dunce."

hotsuma,"hey watch your mouth."

luka,"hey watch who you are calling a dunce."

yuki,"luka it's okay."

kaname and yuuki were very happy. they had only ever been in the company of their close family friends. they really liked their new friends.

at kuran mansion

juri was preparing lunch while haruka was watching a movie. suddenly the door bell rang, it kept on ringing constantly.

juri went and opened the door.

"yes yes i am coming." she opened the door and stopped in her tracks. tears started welling up in her eyes as she saw the person standing there.

haruka came behind her and stopped too.

a tall beautiful man with long white hair was standing on the door step. he looked like a normal 35 year old man. but his white hair had strands of grey in them at some places. he was wearing a white trench coat and white pants.

hanadagi,"oh come on i don't want to be greeted by tears after 500 years of sleep."

hanadagi hugged juri and she started crying in his arms. even haruka had tears in his eyes.

haruka,"yukiy am .."

hanadagi patted juri and embraced haruka. haruka let a tear slip. it had been too long.

yukiya hanadagi was one of the purebloods and a very good friend of the kurans. he liked to sleep for long stretches of time and so was unaware of everthing that had happened.

hanadagi,"so where is rido ?"

juri started crying again, her grief was too much, just hearing the man's name brought all those painful memories back. what he did to her sons , yes her sons, kaname kuran was her son, it didn't matter to her or haruka that he was an ancient pureblood.

yukiya looked confused,"dear juri why ?"

then suddenly hanadagi lost his balance and sank to the ground. he was a mind reader and he saw everything clearly which juri was thinking. the fight, rido's betrayal, rido killing juri and haruka's son, rido awakening one of the ancestors of kuran. the sadness, the grief of the ancestor kaname. little yuuki scared. another kid.

haruka went and helped hanadagi.

hanadagi," haruka i i am so sorry."

hanadgi had tears in his eyes. this was not the surprise he imagined he 'll give his friends.

haruka,"it's alright now. come in. i'll tell you everything."

juri embraced hanadagi and hanadagi and haruka went inside.

hanadagi was a very dear friend of the kurans, just like ouri and isaya. he was like a father, a brother, a friend to haruka, juri and rido . he slept for long periods of time so he didn't know much. he was very attached to juri. he could never bear to see his little juri in tears.

hanadagi's family was never involved in power struggles. they abhorred wars and fights. handagi was very special because of his mind reading ability. but he only used it when it was necessary. he was not married.

as they were seated, handagi went to juri and kissed her forehead. he patted her and firmly said to her,"it will be alright, i am awake now. no one will harm our family."

juri," i i am so sorry, you just awoke from your sleep and i ."

hanadagi wiped the tear,"no juri , you shouldn't be sorry. so where are my nephew and niece ? don't tell me you never told them about me. i would hate to be behind ouri and isaya."

he smiled to the kurans, who finally smiled back.

haruka," they are out , but we haven't told them about you, i am sorry."

hanadagi," oh come on, stop with the sorry thing now. let's talk about something good. the bad stuff is gone now."

haruka and juri told him about everything that had happened to them. they then ate lunch which was an interesting affair. yukiya was very taken in by all the foods.

haruka," but your sustenance."

hanadagi smiled," you know me well haruka, one of my clan members is always awake at my sleeping castle. i took some from him. i hate this crap of hunting after humans. i hate power struggles and all that shit."

juri," of course but if you ever need it, me and haruka are here."

hanadagi,"you still haven't changed juri, you know i will not take from you or haruka. hmm maybe i'll take from isaya he is usually compliant enough. though i don't want ouri to be angry."

haruka looked surprised," ouri, why ?"

juri giggled and hanadagi laughed.

juri," you read that too huh."

yukiya," nah, i knew it before i went to sleep. anyone can see it. don't tell me they still haven't figured it out."

haruka was lost," um what are you two talking about."

hanadagi and juri," you'll find out soon. very soon."

haruka," okay, i really want to know though."

hanadagi,"i'll return to my castle now, haruka, you come with me and tell my housekeeper and kanade everything they don't know. i'll come again later with haruka to meet your children. "

juri,"why don't you see their photos ?"

hanadagi shook his head," i want to see them, not their portraits."

he then went and kissed juri on her forehead. juri hugged him very tightly.

juri," i am so happy you are awake. so very very happy."

hanadagi," me too. oh and do invite ouri and isaya, it's been too long."

hanadagi patted her head and then he and haruka went outside.

juri," well this means i will be very busy preparing a huge banquet."

juri locked the door and went to a nearby market to purchase groceries.

juri called isaya before going out.

juri,"hello isaya, it's me juri."

isaya was typing a quiz, he stopped when he heard juri's voice. he smiled and answered.

isaya,"yes juri ."

juri,"i want you and ouri at my house today, no questions."

isaya was slightly taken aback,"okay, is everything alright."

juri ,"of course, do one thing come with kaname and yuuki."

isaya nodded,"got it. see you in evening."

juri,"good day isaya."

isaya was a little surprised,"i wonder why she asked us to come.."

isaya stopped speaking as he felt hands on his eyes. beautiful, soft hands with long fingers.

"guess who ?"

isaya,"it would have worked ouri if we were humans."

ouri pouted,"oh come on, you could have played along."

isaya smiled,"i know your scent anywhere ouri."

ouri was a little surprised but then he blushed and turned away.

ouri,"so we are expected to be at kurans today."

isaya,"seems so."

ouri sat on his chair and kissed isaya's cheek,"be a dear and get yuuki and kaname for me."

ouri quickly went outside blushing furiously.

ouri leaned against the wall and said to himself,"what am i doing, i never touched another person in my life and here i am kissing isaya."

isaya was frozen on the chair. his ouri, his beautiful ouri had actually kissed him. his lips were so soft against his cheek.

isaya smiled sadly,"don't give me false hopes touya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

thank you for all the favourites and reviews. they really make me happy and i hope you enjoy the story.

hotsuma, shusei, senshirou, kuroto, touko, tsukomo, sodom and luze are from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru. the only difference is this : there is no fight between the giou clan and duras.

i saw the raws for ch 89 and i am so very very happy. i am so happy about kaname and yuuki's bed scene. i hope there will be more hot yume scenes and yume ending. i want kaname and yuuki together in the end.i was so angry and sad since the time kaname left yuuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Extra Chapter

Juri was sitting in her room watching a movie. Haruka had gone to the council, so obviously she was bored. But she still watched the movie for another half an hour.

As Juri was seeing the movie she got a splendid idea. she wanted to do something fun. as she got up to play with her little kids , she was startled to hear a scream from the kitchen . she said little but yuuki and kaname were now 15 and 17 years old respectively. but in her eyes they will always be little.

juri sighed ,"uhm what the heck ? yuuki ?"

juri knew yuuki was not very good at cooking. she was good at making chocolates and origami. but when it comes to other food items like pizza, curry or toast she either burned them or spilled them, made them too salty or spicy.

juri stood up and went outside to see what yuuki had done this time .

as she reached the kitchen she saw kaname kneeling in front of yuuki who for some unknown reason had burned the toast and her hands. honestly yuuki did you put your hand in the toaster or something. just because they are vampires doesn't mean burns won't hurt them. kaname was holding her burnt hand and was caressing it gently.

yuuki was crying," i am sorry kaname , nii sama i wanted to make something for you but but ...

kaname patted yuuki's head and caressed her face.

kaname," it's alright yuuki. "

kaname smiled at yuuki . he got up and kissed her forehead. yuuki blushed and started murmuring something. as she was murmuring she didn't notice kaname kneeling again and bringing her hands to his mouth. he licked both of her hands and after a minute the burn from the injured hand was gone.

yuuki now resembled a strawberry. she was confused . she didn't know whether she wanted to kiss kaname or embrace him.

kaname looked at yuuki and smiled," there that should do it. "

yuuki leaned down and kissed kaname's forehead. she held kaname's face in her hands and looked in her love's eyes. kaname was smiling . it was a really beautiful smile as if he had got everything he wanted in his life just from that kiss.

yuuki blushed and said," thank you nii sama."

kaname took a strand of yuuki's long hair and kissed the ends. he then looked at her and caressed her head again.

kaname,"you need not thank me my dear. i exist for you. "

kaname was smiling but looked a little sad. yuuki knew what he was thinking. he was again thinking it was because of him haruka and juri's son died.

yuuki got tears in her eyes again and she forgot everything. she hugged her kaname. she never wanted to see that sad expression on her lover's face.

kaname smiled gently and hugged yuuki back. he caressed her back and held her in his arms.

juuri was standing outside with tears slipping from her eyes. the vampires in the kitchen didn't notice her. she quietly withdrew and went back to her room. there she picked a photograph of her , haruka , kaname and yuuki.

she kissed the glass and held the frame against her chest.

juri looked up at the ceiling ," you will always be our son kaname. it was not your fault. "

she looked up and prayed to all the gods that existed in the world to always keep kaname with yuuki. she just wanted her beautiful angels to be with each other forever.

juri didn't notice the time as she slept with the photograph. it was evening when haruka came back . he ruffled kaname and yuuki's hair. he then kissed both of their cheeks then went to his room to see his beautiful wife.

as he entered the room he saw juri was fast asleep on the bed with a photograph in her hand. she had remnants of tears on her face. haruka smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead.

he gently took the photo back from her and put it on the stand. he climbed in the bed and held his wife against his chest. he leaned down and kissed her hair.

he caressed her face and said,"i will always protect them and you juri. we will be together forever. all four of us."

haruka leaned down and kissed his wife's lips then settled back on the bed. there was still plenty of time before dinner. he will let juri rest for a while longer. juri snuggled up to haruka without waking up. haruka chuckled then he too closed his eyes to rest for a while.

kaname was trying to sleep on his side of the bed but he couldn't get the image of yuuki's burnt hand out of his mind. he loves yuuki more than his own life. at one point he had wanted to break the toaster which had burnt his yuuki's soft, gentle hand. but then he thought better of it. breaking the toaster wouldn't solve the problem. it was a stupid thought.

he was so afraid by the idea that someday he might not be near yuuki to protect her. he always wanted to be by her side. she meant too much to him. if anything ever happened to her... he didn't want to think about that. there was no point living without yuuki.

kaname was brought out of his musings by yuuki's soft hand on his back. he quickly wiped his eyes in case there were some tears left.

he turned towards yuuki and smiled at her. yuuki caressed his head gently then held his face in her hands. she was looking at him with so much love and devotion that for a moment kaname was speechless.

yuuki,"no kaname. don't do this to yourself. tell me everything. we will protect each other. you don't have to do everything by yourself. me , mother and father love you very much. you don't have to blame yourself for what happened to my elder brother. it's not your fault. i love you and always will."

kaname smiled gently and caressed yuuki's hair.

kaname,"come here my yuuki."

yuuki moved closer to kaname and he enveloped her in his arms. he held her close to his chest breathing in the floral scent of her. she smells like sunshine like life. he kissed her head and tried to sleep with his dear yuuki in his arms.

for once he had a good night's sleep. he felt happy as he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>

i am so sorry for not updating . it's been over a year. but i'll be honest i was sad with what happened in vampire knight manga. sad, angry, disappointed. too many emotions. i know it shows in a really twisted way that yuuki loved kaname the most. that kaname was yuuki's true love. i just felt happy that i didn't support something which was hopeless from the start.

to me kaname and yuuki belong together forever.

kaname's love for yuuki is just too beautiful. i can't describe his love for her in words. i don't want kaname following anyone's example and end up with some bitch. yeah sorry but i only like kaname with yuuki. otherwise he can just live alone . i don't care. it would be nice if kaname is paired with reincarnated yuuki, like kobato. otherwise no . just no. i don't want anything to tarnish my image of kaname and yume's love.

i will definitely finish my story. thank a lot to all of you who favourited this story, reviewed it and followed it. it really makes me very happy. i can't tell how happy i feel when i see there are still people willing to read it.

i regret wasting so much money on this manga. i even ordered volume 19 regular and deluxe edition just for the beautiful yume cover. yeah i am stupid. i ordered the deluxe edition hoping volume 19's cover will be there in artbook. i was very disappointed to see it wasn't there. i am very very depressed.

i don't know how mangaka's say they love one character. in the end that one character either dies or is left alone.

eg fushigi yuugi nakago. yeah he was evil. but what happens to him is just sad. yuu watase says nakago is her favourite character. well i don't know. how could she do such cruel things to him if he was her favourite ?

aidou and sayori pffft... i don't care about either of them. as far as i am concerned sayori and zero belong together. both are hateful. i disliked sayori from the beginning. in the extra chapter she proved again that she was a bitch. i wasn't wrong in disliking her. i really don't think anyone was even kaname's friend. except takuma. true friend no way. not at all. if these are the so called best friends i doubt anyone would need enemies. all they did was try and separate yuuki and kaname. ruka did that, i hate her, she is a bitch. i would have been happy if she had died. aidou encouraged zero to take yuuki when he was being taken to hunter's association.

all this manga has done is made me super depressed. i support kaname/yuuki and always will. to me they are the only couple. a very beautiful anime/manga couple.

but what happens in this manga. i don't know. it's just weird. that was a very long note. i am sorry.


End file.
